


Rêve

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Drama, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Men of Letters Bunker, Sex, True Love, unprotected sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Leur première fois ensemble...





	Rêve

**Author's Note:**

> (Merci à ma nouvelle Bêta : Cristal !)

**...**

 

Mick Davies faisait des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, depuis des années, sans interruption. Et puis un jour, il l'avait rencontré elle. Durant une chasse avec les Winchester. Une jeune femme, au demeurant tout à fait normale, mais qui elle aussi, faisait des cauchemars. Sempiternellement, toutes les nuits.

Mick n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux. Ni elle non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant, l'amour ne leur laissa pas le choix. Tout arriva comme ça, au hasard du mois d'avril, par l'intermédiaire de quelques amis, à savoir Sam et Dean.

**...**

Un soir, après une journée plutôt banale, elle et lui s'étaient embrassés. Un baiser chaste. Après tout, Mick était anglais et se conduisait toujours en parfait Gentleman. Et elle aimait l'entendre parler avec son éternel accent britannique. Elle pouvait l'écouter durant des heures et des heures sans jamais en avoir assez.

Elle lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de dormir avec lui. Seulement dormir. Poliment, il avait refusé. Inventant un mensonge pour cacher sa triste vérité : ses terreurs nocturnes. Mais elle, elle le savait. Elle voyait les ténèbres poursuivre Mick, l'entourer de leurs noirceurs, cette culpabilité et cette dépression qui le rongeaient jour après jour, année après année. Qui le poussait dans la mélancolie, dans l'inhibition de ses désirs et dans son désespoir. Oui, elle voyait tout cela autour de lui car il y avait la même chose autour d'elle.

**...**

Une nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre au Bunker. Encore un cauchemar. Elle voulut se lever pour prendre ses cachets et retomber dans les flots tumultueux de ses songes, mais une angoisse soudaine lui vrilla l'estomac. Elle pensa de suite à Mick. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Alors, à pas lents, elle quitta sa chambre, marcha pieds nus dans le couloir de la base secrète et arriva devant la porte de Mick. Elle toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Attendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant, elle décida de finalement entrer dans la chambre.

**...**

L'endroit n'était qu'à demi-plongé dans la pénombre. Mick avait laissé son ordinateur portable allumé et ouvert dans un coin de la pièce dont l'éclairage illuminé le jeune homme dans le lit. Les yeux clos, il semblait en proie à un autre mauvais rêve. Sans réfléchir, la fille ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea lentement vers l'anglais. Il transpirait et avait du mal à respirer. Elle commença par murmurer son prénom, élevant de plus en plus le ton de sa voix. Puis elle se pencha à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son épaule nue pour tenter de le faire revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mick ouvrit les yeux en grand, exorbités de terreur. Il tourna sa tête sur la droite et découvrit la jeune fille. Il chuchota son prénom, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle le lui avoua et une fois son explication terminée, la jeune femme tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre et ne plus importuner Mick. Pourtant, ce dernier la retint par la main. Elle se retourna et la lumière tamisée de l'ordinateur éclaira les yeux clairs de l'anglais, accablés par le chagrin et la peur.

« Reste. S'il te plaît. Reste. »

Il implora presque. Il ne demandait rien de sous-entendu, juste une présence. Elle sourit et se glissa lentement sous la couette à sa droite. Mick souffla de soulagement, encore sous le choc de son cauchemar. Il se mit à parler pour s'exorciser.

« J'ai revu Tim, encore. J'avais du sang sur les mains. Je sentais le poignard entre mes doigts. J'ai revu la vie quitter ses yeux. La tristesse m'envahir. Je... »

Une larme coula le long de sa tempe droite. La fille sentit ce sanglot salé lui toucher la joue. Par instinct, elle posa sa main droite sur le torse de Mick. Elle sentit sous ses doigts le cœur palpitant du jeune homme, sa peau nue et sa pilosité détrempée de sudation à cause du cauchemar. Elle lui caressa le buste, comme pour le rassurer, le consoler par sa présence. Ce simple contact sembla le calmer, lentement certes, mais sa respiration retrouva un rythme régulier.

**...**

La jeune femme se rapprocha encore plus, collant son corps à celui de Mick sous les couvertures. Il tressaillit, ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'était plus habitué aux contacts physiques, d'aucune sorte. Elle le comprit et remonta doucement sa main vers le visage de Mick. Elle sentit sa barbe de trois jours lui picoter le bout des doigts. Elle sentit également ses joues humides d'avoir pleuré, elle remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux dans lesquels elle y camoufla sa main. Elle joua avec sa courte frange en bataille, comme pour lui faire un massage capillaire et l'apaiser. Ce qui fonctionna, elle le ressentit ça aussi.

**...**

À ce moment-là, elle se releva légèrement pour se pencher au-dessus de Mick et lui voler un baiser. Quelque chose de simple et chaste, juste pour le détendre. Elle garda encore sa main dans les cheveux de Mick, qu'elle emmêlait avec passion tout en l'embrassant.

Se sentant un peu plus à l'aise, il ouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle puisse y passer la langue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son premier _French Kiss_ à lui, mais elle, elle adorait ça. Et sa langue taquina celle de Mick, légèrement timide au départ. Puis, il se laissa faire, sa désolation commençait à se dissiper et il ressentit une nouvelle forme de sentiment ressurgir lentement en lui.

Il se surprit lui-même à tendre son bras gauche pour poser sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille. Un petit pas pour lui. Elle le comprit et redoubla d'ardeur dans son baiser langoureux comme pour le remercier.

Cette simple étreinte sembla durer des heures. Et lorsqu'elle sentit Mick moins angoissé, elle décida de quitter ses lèvres pour descendre sa bouche vers son cou. Gentiment, elle l'embrassa à cet endroit-là, jouant avec sa langue. Puis elle le mordilla lentement. Mick tiqua s'en même sans rendre compte, alors la jeune fille marqua plus ardemment sa nuque. Mick tressaillit de nouveau.

**...**

En deux secondes, elle passa à califourchon sur lui, toujours sous la couette. Hanche contre hanche au-dessus de lui. Une fois qu'elle termina de marquer la gorge de Mick, elle revint sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle ne pesait presque rien, elle s'étala sur le corps de l'anglais tout en gardant ses genoux enfoncés dans le matelas et sentait sa poitrine s'écraser contre le torse de Mick. Les battements de leurs cœurs frappaient à l'unisson. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant, il posa ses deux mains sur la taille de la fille, caressant ses courbes à travers le tissu de sa fine robe.

Leur embrassade s'intensifia. Le cœur de Mick battait de plus en plus vite. Mais cette fois-ci, rien à voir avec un cauchemar. Il sentait un nouveau désir, une nouvelle envie, quelque chose de profondément ensommeillé qui revenait grâce à elle.

Pris d'un élan dont il avait oublié l'existence, Mick descendit ses mains pour les passer sous le pyjama de la jeune fille. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau nue, douce et chaude et il la toucha avec lenteur jusqu'à sa croupe.

Les frôlements de Mick provoquèrent quelque chose en elle aussi. Elle redoubla de frénésie dans ses baisers et fit danser plus ardemment sa langue avec celle de Mick. Pendant ce temps, il remonta ses doigts jusqu'aux reins de la jeune femme. Puis jusqu'à son dos. Et il découvrit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Alors il laissa ses mains là, sans oser aller plus loin ou ailleurs.

**...**

Elle le respira. Son odeur, l'effluve de son parfum qu'il portait pendant la journée mélangé à la sueur de ses cauchemars. Elle le goûta aussi, sa bouche avait encore quelques notes de Whisky. Et de sel, à cause des larmes. Elle le toucha. Les poils drus de sa barbe frottèrent son menton et la pilosité de son corps chatouillait ses cuisses. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait les yeux clairs, presque translucides Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il avait un accent anglais si adorable. Elle voulait juste être avec lui. Contre lui. Et le sentir en elle.

La chaleur mutuelle de leurs corps les enivrait, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient en même temps et la jeune femme commença à avoir très chaud.

Dans un élan de passion, elle enleva ses mains des cheveux Mick pour ôter sa robe de nuit, qu'elle jeta au pied du lit. Elle reposa sa poitrine désormais nue sur celle de l'anglais et reprit ses baisers langoureux.

Surprit, Mick mit quelques secondes avant de reposer ses doigts sur les omoplates dénudées de la jeune fille. Elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte en coton et lui seulement un boxer. Et il commençait à être à l'étroit dedans, tandis que son sous-vêtement à elle commençait à s'humidifier.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, faisant durer le plaisir jusqu'à la limite du supplice.

Enfin, chacun d'eux enleva leurs derniers vêtements et au moment de revenir l'un sur l'autre, Mick fut prit d'un élan de pulsion et se plaça au-dessus de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'étala de tout son long sur le dos, à l'ancienne place de l'anglais.

Il la goûta à son tour. Sa peau lisse avec une odeur douce de savon aux fleurs, il embrassa ses lèvres sèches, puis le creux de son cou jusqu'à descendre lentement et timidement vers sa poitrine sur laquelle il déposa plusieurs baisers mouillés. Il la sentit se cambrer et gémir.

Après plusieurs longues secondes d'exaltation, elle le sentit enfin entrer en elle. Elle sentit sa chaleur, son envie et sa vigueur.

Ils s'embrassèrent au rythme des va-et-vient tandis qu'elle avait ses mains plaquées dans son dos, le griffant presque tant l'euphorie l'étourdissait.

**...**

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait depuis un moment déjà, mais maintenant, elle l'aimait entièrement. Elle aimait tout en lui, elle pouvait dès lors l'affirmer. Elle prononça son prénom. Comme pour rendre l'instant plus vrai. Il intercepta tous les sentiments qu'elle mettait dans ce simple mot : « Mick ».

La façon dont elle le murmura, dont elle le glorifia.

La jeune femme s'en voulait presque de penser à cet instant-là que Mick était sûrement son âme-sœur. Une partie manquante d'elle-même. Une partie qu'elle venait de trouver et qui lui correspondait en tout point. Elle pensa à ça, à lui, lorsqu'elle atteignit un plaisir exacerbé.

Mick ressentit la même chose. Un paroxysme qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais essayé, mais ses autres expériences semblaient ternes comparé à celle-ci.

Pourtant, tous deux le savaient, il n'y avait rien de bien exotique dans cette simple relation. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils éprouvaient ce sentiment... Éprouver une jouissance pareille pour un acte aussi courant fut la raison pour laquelle ils se savaient amoureux...

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. De trop. Du romantisme à outrance ou de l'érotisme à l'épuisement.

Juste eux deux, l'un sur l'autre, corps contre corps, leurs sentiments combinés, leurs âmes à l'unisson, ils voulaient que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...

Ils étaient deux pièces brisées par la vie, par le temps, par le passé, et que le Destin avait recollées entre eux. Unis à jamais à la vie... Et à la mort...

 

**…**

 

Mick était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Une personne calme mais aussi broyée qu'elle. Un homme juste, intelligent et posé. Il taisait ses pensées noires, sa souffrance et sa culpabilité. Il ne faisait ressortir que ce que les gens voulaient voir. Sauf la nuit. La nuit, tout ressurgissait de son inconscient. La nuit, il perdait le contrôle.

Elle aussi. Et ce fut pour cette raison que cette nuit-là, ils décidèrent de se contrôler. Et de rêver ensemble.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, bien sûr.

**...**

Car le lendemain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Allongée sur le dos, elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond terne. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un coin vide. Elle tendit la main du côté gauche. Il n'y avait rien. Personne.

Et pour cause, cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il était mort. Des mois et des mois. Mort.

Une seconde, il était bien vivait. Et la seconde suivante, Ketch lui tirait une balle dans la tête.

Mort.

Et pourtant, elle y pensait encore. Et encore. Et toujours. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il avait seulement existé. Elle en venait à douter. Elle voulait l’immortaliser. Le dessiner. Ou écrire sur lui. Mais elle ne trouva aucun mot dans la langue des Humains, aucun trait dans ses crayons pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Ce vide. Cette absence. Cette partie manquante au plus profond de son cœur.

Ironiquement, désormais, ce n'était que les nuits qu'elle pouvait le retrouver. Ces nuits tant redoutées, tant détestées, dans ses maelstroms de cauchemars sanguinolents. Et pourtant, il était là. Au milieu de ce chaos, de ces sempiternelles Apocalypses. Elle pouvait le retrouver, le toucher à nouveau. Pouvoir sentir son odeur, sa peau chaude, entendre son accent si envoûtant, le voir sourire ou revoir ses yeux clairs et brillants.

Rien n'était réel, bien sûr. Juste un souvenir conservé au plus profond de son âme. Elle connaissait pourtant le coût de l'amour, le prix pour s'attacher si fort à quelqu'un.

Désormais, malgré ses nuits vermeilles, malgré l'angoisse, la terreur et en dépit des maelstroms cauchemardesques dans lesquels elle plongeait dès que la lune se levait, la jeune fille se précipitait dans son sommeil. Et lorsque le souvenir de Mick revenait, quelque soit le contexte, le mauvais songe se transformait en rêve...

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
